


They called it the ship of dreams

by jedigirl86



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Forbidden Love, Gen, Pregnancy, RMS Titanic, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: Rey Solo has just graduated from Mon Mothma's finishing school for girls. She is traveling back home to New York with her parents, Han and Leia Solo and her brother Ben.On the first day she meets Poe Dameron, a steerage passenger when he saves her from a would be attacker. They fall inlove almost immediately, but will Rey allow society to dictate who she is to love, or will she follow her heart? And when the titanic hits an iceburg and sinks, will everyone survive?





	1. Chapter 1

April10, 1912

Prologue

The ship stood large and proud at the docks in South Hampton, England. There was great crowds of people waiting to board the ship while others were just bystanders.   
The Solo Car pulled up and before the driver could open the door, a young woman opened the door and stepped out. A huge smile split her face as her mother admonished her for being impatient. Her dad was laughing as he stepped down next to his daughter. "It's so beautiful" Rey breathed as she took her father's arm.  
"That it is" he agreed as his son, Ben helped Leia, his mother down from the car.   
Just then Rey's eyes landed on a pair of brown eyes not far from where she was standing. She gasped silently as she looked at the most handsomest man that she had ever seen. He was obviously third class, but station had never mattered to Rey. Her dad always said what mattered was on the heart, and not the outward appearance; and Rey could tell just by looking at his eyes, that he was a gentleman.

Poe stared at the young woman who had her arm tucked into the older gentleman's arm. He had to admit that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He also could tell that she was wildly independent. He had heard her mother admonish her over the way she had exited the car. He was sure her father would have done the same, but instead he thought it was funny.   
He watched as the family walked up the gangplank to the ship, wishing for the first time that he was traveling first class instead of third.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Everyone was standing on deck as the titanic started to sail. The crowd below was cheering and waving at everyone on board. Rey and Ben was next to their parents down at the end when they noticed that another ship was heading their way. Rey Let out a gasp as it almost hit the titanic, but they were able to avoid a collision just in time.   
"Hopefully that was the only glitch on this trip" Ben said.  
One of the men standing next to them heard Ben, and scoffed. "This ship is unsinkable, not even god can sink this ship.".Rey raised her brows and shook her head. "I highly doubt that. This ship is made of metal and steal. Anything can sink a ship."  
"Not this one" the man argued; "and you need to mind your tongue girl."  
Han overheard the man speak sharply to Rey and he stepped forward. "Sir, she has every right to speak her mind."  
"Not when she doesn't know what she is talking about" the man argued turning around to head back inside.  
Han rolled his eyes. "That, was Mr. Esmay. He is the mind behind the ship. He is not a very bright man."  
Leia chuckled also as she took her husbands arm to head back inside also. Ben followed also, but Rey decided to stay out on deck to walk around.

Poe was sitting on a bench down in the third class deck when he saw the same young woman from the dock. He tried not to stare at her, as he drew in his sketch book.   
Just then his friend, Finn Storm walked up to him and sat down. "This ship is amazing" he breathed.  
Poe grunted as he continued to sketch. Just then he heard Finn inhale and looked to see what had caught his attention. A small woman had come out and was walking next to an older woman. Poe grinned. "That is Rose Ticco."  
"How do you know?" Finn asked.  
"Their room is next to ours."  
Just then Rose and her mom walked up to them, and Finn smiled at them.   
Poe continued to draw as Finn talked to the mother and daughter. Just then he heard a shout from above and looked. The young woman was trying to get away from another man who had a tight grip on her arm. Poe dropped his sketch book and ran to the nearest stairwell, ignoring Finn shouting behind him.

Rey was struggling to get away from the man when Poe ran up. He grabbed the man by the back of his head and pushed him away from Rey.   
"Stay away from her" Poe hissed.  
The man lunged for Poe, but Poe decked him in the face, making him fall to the ground. "That is no way to treat a lady."  
Just then Ben and Han came running when they saw the fight. Ben jumped in and grabbed the man as he lunged for Poe, as Han went to Rey.  
"Are you ok?" Han asked.  
Rey nodded. "Yes. That young man helped me."  
Just then rhe master of arms showed up with Captain Smith, and they started yelling at Poe. Ben laid a hand on Poe's arm as he stepped in front of him. "This man saved my sister. This man" he pointed to the red head; "tried to hurt my sister."  
"Is that true?" The captain asked.  
Rey nodded. "It is."  
The captain shook his head. "Armitage, go." He then turned to Poe. "You are not permitted up here. I suggest you go back to where you belong."  
Poe opened his mouth to speak, but Han beat him to it. "This man saved my daughter. I will take responsibility of him."  
"Then get this trash back to steerage" the captain said.  
Ben started shaking with anger. "We will do no such thing." Be then turned to Poe. "Come with me. You are staying with us now."  
Poe blinked but he didn't say Anything. He followed Ben and Rey back inside while other people watched.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Poe ended up sharing a room with Ben, under the insistence of Han and Leia.   
Leia had taken Rey to her room to help her prepare for dinner. "I am so glad that young man came to your rescue" Leia began, "but you still can't be alone with him."  
"Ok?" Rey said, but as a question.  
"He is not one of us" Leia said. "Your dad may argue, but that's just the way it is."  
"Do you have a problem with Poe?" Rey asked.  
"No. It's just until we get to New York, you can't be permitted to be alone with him. You know your father and I don't hold to what society says. I mean, look where your dad comes from?"  
Rey chuckled. Her dad before he married her mother, was what today's society called a pirate. "Ok" Rey agreed.

Ben, on the other hand was talking his sister up to Poe. "She is a great girl, a true catch to anyone who takes an interest in her."  
"That may be, but I am just a poor man. I don't even have two dimes to run together."  
"Neither did my dad" Ben said just as Han walked in. "But look at him now."  
Poe had to agree. "So you wouldn't be bothered if I showed interest in your sister?"  
"Not at all" Han said. "You proved yourself young man."


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Poe was seated next to Rey at dinner. Earlier, Ben had gone with Poe to his old room to gather his things, and when Ben saw the state of some of Poe's clothes had offered up some of his clothes to Poe. Leia had grabbed her sewing kit and had fixed up some of the pants and shirts with the help of her maid, Kaydel.  
Rey would nudge Poe everytime the waiters would offer him something, letting him know not to take the stuff, especially the caviar. Han noticed and had silently chuckled, but he had to agree. The raw fish was disgusting.  
Poe found out that Rey was only 18, and had just recently graduated from Mon Mothma's finishing school for girls in London. He was only 20, so two years wasn't bad in their ages. Ben, was 24, and had just recently gotten engaged to a young woman in New York named Jessika Pava.  
After dinner, the men retreated to the library for cigars and brandy, and Han invited Poe, but he declined. "I was planning on going for a walk around deck."  
"Take Rey" Han said. "She loves looking at the stars at night."  
Rey smiled and agreed. Leia had also finally relented and had given permission for Rey to be alone with Poe, after she had gotten to know him.  
Rey and Poe excused themselves as they headed to the doors of the dinig area. Rey noticed some who was giving them odd looks, but she didn't care. 

Out on the deck, Poe took Rey's hand as they walked over to the railing. "Are you doing alright?" He asked.  
"Yes. Maybe? I don't really know. I guess I am still shaken over what happened. I know it could have been worse if you hadn't shown up and stopped him from hurting me."  
Tears started falling down Rey's cheek and Poe's heart broke. He slipped an arm around her waistband drew her against him. She buried her face into his neck and let the sobs come.  
After she calmed down, Poe lead her over to a chair and helped her sit down. He then sat down next to her and handed her a handkerchief. "Thank you" she whispered.  
"You're welcome. You should know that I will always be here for you, no matter what."  
Rey leaned over and kissed his cheek, then she did something that surprised him as well as her. She turned his face towards hers, and then she pressed her lips to his. When she pulled back, Poe was looking at her, and she opened her mouth to apologize, but then she was cut off, when Poe crushed their lips together in a heated kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

April 11, 1912

The sun was shining brightly as the ship sliced though the Atlantic. There was still a chill in the air, and some still wore wraps.  
Rey was helping the maid straighten her room when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Rey called as she laid a pillow back on the bed.  
Leia stepped into the room and a chuckle escaped her throat. "I came to see if you wanted to go for afternoon tea, but instead I find you making your bed."  
Rey smiled. "Yes would be great. I will be ready soon."  
"No rush" Leia said as she headed out the door. When she entered the parlor, she was still chuckling.  
"What's funny?" Han asked as he laid his paper down.  
"Our daughter. We spent a lot of money to send her to finishing school, and just now I found her helping our maid in straightening her room."  
Han grinned. "Like mother like daughter. If I recall, your mother said the same thing about you."  
"I suppose" she replied. Just then Rey entered the room. "I'm sorry mom. I had asked Kaydel to show me on how she makes the beds. I was curious."  
"That's alright sweetheart" Leia replied. "You ready?"  
Rey nodded as Ben entered the room. "We have a problem. Poe has been arrested."  
"What?" Rey asked.  
"It seems that he was caught stealing. I know it's a mistake though."  
Rey didn't stick around. She ran out of the room towards where the master of arms rooms were.


	6. Chapter 6

I am telling you, I didn't steal anything" Poe argued for the millionth time.  
"And I am telling you I have a eye witness" the master of arms argued back.  
Poe fell against the back of his chair and sighed Just as Rey burst through the door.   
"POE" she cried as she went to run forward, but was stopped by the master. "Miss, you can't be here."  
"That is my boyfriend" Rey hissed, causing Poe's brows to fly upward.   
The man laughed. "Miss, he is a steerage passenger."  
Rey's eyes flashed with anger as she turned on the master of arms. "No he isn't. He is a first class passenger and you will release him."  
"I can't do that. He was caught stealing."  
Rey snorted. "Ok. What did he steal?"  
A necklace was held up and Rey frowned. Poe shook his head. "I didn't steal that. I am telling you the truth."  
"When was it stolen?" Rey asked.  
"Last night miss, from Caladon Huxley's room. It was around 9:00."  
"Then it wasn't Poe" Rey insisted. "I was with Poe at the time. We were in my staterooms with my parents and brother."  
"I tried telling him that" Poe said. "He wouldn't listen."  
Just then Han and Ben walked into the room. The master of arms started shaking when Han got in his face. "Release him, NOW."  
"Yes sir" he said.   
"Ben, take Poe and Rey back to our rooms while I have a talk with this man."  
Ben nodded as he took his sisters arm and nodded at Poe to follow. As they walked down the hall, they could hear Han as he raised his voice loud enough to be heard through out the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

April 13, 1912

Rey slipped a robe on as she headed to her bedroom door. It was after midnight and she couldn't sleep. She quietly opened the door and peaked out to see if anyone was sitting in the lounge. When she saw that the coast was clear, she quietly snuck out, closing her door quietly behind her.  
She walked over to the sliding door, which was open to catch the cool breeze. She closed her eyes as she allowed the wind to wash over her.   
Just then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she was about to scream when she caught a wiff of Poe on the air.  
"Hey sunshine" Poe whispered in her ear. "You ok?"  
Rey nodded. "Just couldn't sleep."  
She felt Poe nod as he buried his face in her hair. "Want to get out of here?" He asked.  
Rey smiled and nodded. She then took his hand and lead him to her bedroom. "You can help me get dressed."

Twenty minutes later they were walking down the hallway, Rey's hand was engulfed with Poe's.   
"Well well well. What do we have here?" A voice called out, causing Rey to jump. They looked and saw Mr. Esmay along with Captain Smith. "I don't think your parents would appreciate their daughter wandering the ship at night with third class s cum" the captain said.  
"That is not your concern" Rey said.   
"He isn't one of us" Mr. Esmay said. "He is nobody."  
Rey felt Poe tense up, but she laid a hand on his arm to try to calm him. She then leveled a look at the captain and his companion. "What we do is none of your business. Now, we are going to continue our walk." With that Rey took Poe's hand and continued to lead him down the hall, away from the two men.

They soon reached the third class stairwell, and Poe grabbed Rey and pushed her up against the wall before leaning in and kissing her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him close against her. Soon Poe's lips started working their way down her cheek to her neck. Rey threw her head back and allowed him access to her explore her more.   
"We need to find somewhere private" Rey whispered.  
Poe nodded as he looked around. A slow grin spread across his face when he saw a door not far from where they were. He took her hand and lead her to the door, and as he opened the door, he looked around to see if anyone was around. Seeing that the coast was clear, he pulled Rey inside, crushing their lips together as he slammed the door behind them.  
Soon Rey was pressed against the wall again, Poe wrapping her legs around his waist. She reached down and started unbuttoning his shirt, but Poe stopped her. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure. I need you Poe."  
Poe leaned in and kissed her again allowing Rey to continue unbuttoning his shirt as he worked the buttons on her dress. Soon there was a like of clothes on the floor and Poe reached over and locked the door, before picking Rey up and laying her on the floor.   
He kissed down her chest as he caressed her left breast. Rey was moaning as her back arched. "Poe, please" she begged.  
Poe continued to kiss her as he moved his hand down her hip and drew her leg up around him, lining himself up with her entrance. "This may hurt" he said.  
"It's ok. I trust you" she said. He started pressing in as he continued to kiss her. Rey let out a moan as she felt him stretch her. "Please Poe."   
Poe nodded as he slammed into her. There was a sharp stab of pain which caused Rey's eyes to start watering, but soon the pain gave way to extreme pleasure. "Move" she whispered.  
Poe pulled out then thrust back in, causing their hips to snap against each other. He hiked her other leg up to cradle his hips as they moved against each other.   
Poe moved his hand down to stroke at her clot as he felt her walls start to squeeze against his cock.   
"Oh god Poe" Rey cried.  
Poe captured her lips again as they rolled to where Rey was on top of him. She started riding him as he slammed up inside of her. Sweat was breaking out on their bodies and the room was filled with loud breathing and moans. Just then Rey felt her climax overtake her, and she opened her mouth to scream, but was cut off by Poe capturing her lips in a searing kiss.  
He then flipped her over onto her back as he drove into her, as he approached his own release. Soon he spilled his seed deep inside her, coming to a stop as they continued to kiss. Rey ran her hands through his hair and down to his back. "When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you."  
Poe kissed her again as he pulled her close. "Good. Because I am never letting you go."  
Soon they got up and got dressed. Before they left the room, Poe kissed her again. They then made their way quietly back to the staterooms and back to their beds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Han would radio the other ships captain and have then meet the titanic. So that way they weren't onboard when the titanic hit the iceburg.

April 14, 1912

The next day Rey woke up and a slow smile spread across her face as she stretched. She was sore from the night before, but it was a good sore.   
Just then there was a knock on the door and Leia poked her head inside. "Hey, you awake?"  
"Yes mom. Come on in."  
Leia stepped inside and a puzzled look crossed her face as she stared at her daughter. "You're glowing."  
Rey grinned as she sat up. "I slept good."  
"That's what Poe said also."  
Rey could feel a blush creep across her face and her mom gasped. "Rey, did you and Poe have sex?"  
Rey nodded. She couldn't help but think her mom was going to be upset, so when Leia burst out laughing, it surprised her. "Damn. Your father was right."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your dad. He said that you and Poe slept together last night. I didn't believe him."  
"Oh."  
Leia sat down and took Rey's hand. "I'm not upset. In fact, I should have known."  
"So you're not upset I didn't wait till marriage?"  
"Why should I be upset at you when I didn't wait either? Rey, I was pregnant when your father and I married."  
"Ok. So how did dad know?"  
"He couldn't sleep last night and so he went for a walk. He heard you and Poe. He thought he was dreaming though, so there is that."  
Rey laughed just as there was another knock on the door. Han stepped inside and started to laugh when he saw his daughter. "So you and Poe have finally done it?"  
"Yes Han" Leia replied. "Now lets all get dressed. We are going to the church service."

Rey stood next to Poe as they sang. Their hands brushed against each other, and soon their fingers were intwined. Rey happened to see some glares coming their way, but she didn't let it bother her. In the short amount of time that she had known Poe, she had fallen deeply inlove with him. It shocked her how much she needed him.   
When the service let out, every one headed to the dining room. Just then someone knocked Poe away from Rey and grabbed her.  
"Well well well, of it isn't the slut and the trash" Armitage Hux said.   
"Get your hands off me" Rey yelled.  
Hux hit her slamming her into the wall but before Poe could react, Ben was there and pulling his away from his sister. The captain by then had walked up with The master of arms. Ben looked at the captain and hissed. "This man just assulted my sister again."  
The captain shrugged. "Well if your sister is going to play the harlot, then she should get used to it."  
"That's it" Han said as he appeared. He punched the captain in the nose, knocking him to the ground. "Come on kids" Han said. "We are leaving."  
Han then took Leia's arm and lead his family back to their staterooms. "Get your things."  
"Han, he sensible, we are on a ship" Leia argued.   
"Yes. And we are getting off. I've made contact. Another ship is meeting us and we are getting on it." He then looked at Poe. "Don't worry. Your friend Finn and the Tico' s are coming with us as well."

Two hours later the Solo's, Poe, Finn and the Tico' s was boated over to the Carpathia. They watched silently as the titanic disappeared on the horizon.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey and Poe was walking along the deck that night looking at the stars when all of a sudden they saw red sparks shooting up in the air.  
"Are those fireworks?" Rey asked.  
Poe shook his head. "I think it's a distress signal."  
Just then the captain of the Carpathia came out and smiled at the couple. "Beautiful evening."  
"Yes it is" Poe replied. "Sir, did we receive a distress call?"  
The captain shook his head. "I don't believe so. But then again, after I received Mr. Solo's message, our radio went down."  
"Well, I believe there May be a ship in danger" Poe continued as he pointed to the distress signals.  
The captain gasped. "Oh no. Let me go check our radio."

Five hours later, the radio was fixed and the message came though. It was from the titanic. It had hit an iceburg Just after midnight. The captain tried to radio the titanic, but there was no response.  
As the sun started to rise, there was life boats seen, with some passangers from the titanic. Rey and Poe rushed forward and started helping the survivors by handing out blankets.  
Rey was kneeling in front of a small child who was crying for her daddy. Her mother was standing at the railing searching for her husband, but to no avail. Rey gathered the small girl into her arms and held her close as the sobs shook her small body.  
Just then the captain of the Carpathia came up to Han, who was helping bandage an older gentleman's hand. "We got a count of the survivors from the titanic."  
"How many?" Han asked.  
"706."  
Rey Let out a cry. More than 1500 people had perished in the waters of the Atlantic. "Did captain Smith make it?" Han asked.  
"No. One of his men, said that he closed himself in a room, refusing to leave the ship."  
Rey may not of cared for the captain, but she didn't like to hear that he had died. She felt her knees start to buckle, and Poe caught her just before she hit the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

The survivors from the titanic was made comfortable. Rey chose to stay in her parents stateroom. She couldn't bare seeing everyone who had just suffered a terrible accident.  
Just then there was a knock on the door and Ben, who had chosen to stay with Rey, went to answer it. His eyes widened when he saw Mr. Esmay standing there.  
"Mr. Esmay" Ben said as he stood to the side to let him inside.  
"Mr. Solo. I was wondering if I could speak to your sister."  
Rey looked up and tried not to shudder at the sight of the man that had said that the ship was unsinkable. Instead she stood up and tried to act like a well brought up lady.  
"Miss Solo, please allow me to apologize to you for how I acted when you voiced your concern when we left England.I should have listened."  
Rey nodded. "Apology accepted, Mr. Esmay, but I am not the one you need to apologize to. You should apologize to everyone who lost loved ones."  
"You're right, young lady."  
Ben placed a hand on Mr Esmay's arm and nodded. "We all learn from our mistakes."  
Mr. Esmay nodded and looked back at Rey. "I am glad that you and your family are safe as well."  
With that Mr. Esmay turned and left leaving a stunned Ben and Rey behind. Just then Han and Poe walked in and when they saw their looks, Han asked what was wrong. When Ben told him, Han was also surprised. Poe sat down next to Rey and took her hand. "We received news that we will be arriving in New York in two days."  
Han nodded. "I was also able to send a message to Luke. He will meet us at the dock. Threepio and Chewie will be with him as well."  
"Good. I think I have enough traveling by ship" Ben said.   
Rey nodded as well. Just then Leia came into the room just as their meal arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

Nothing could have prepared Rey for when they pulled into the harbor in New York. Is was raining hard and she could barely see where her uncle was standing, waiting for them to disembark. The only way she could make him out was seeing Chewie, because he towered over Luke.   
She ran ahead of her parents to be the first off the ship and her uncle spotted her. He also ran forward and as soon as her feet hit the pier, he caught her up against him.   
"I am so glad you are ok" Luke breathed as he hugged her tight.  
Just then Han, Leia, Ben and Poe walked up to them. Luke's eyes landed on Poe and they widened in surprise. "Poe Dameron?"  
"Yes?"  
"Woah. I haven't seen you since you were an ankle biter."  
"You know him?" Leia asked as she hugged her brother.  
"Yes. I served with his father in the navy. His mother was a nurse in the hospital we were taken to."  
"Wait? You're Luke Skywalker?" Poe asked.  
Luke nodded and grinned as he held his hand out to Poe. "Yes. Now, lets get you all home and out of the rain."

Chewie and Threepio stayed behind to get the luggage when it was unloaded as Luke took his family home. Finn and the Tico's was taken in by the red cross and given rooms in a hotel, not far from where the Solo's lived.   
Luke hugged his sister again as soon as everyone settled down. "When we received news that the titanic sunk, I was so relieved that you weren't on it. But, I was wondering. Why weren't you? You were sailing on it when you left England."  
Han then took over explaining. Rey and Poe was sitting next together on the love seat, holding hands, listening to the story Han told. When Luke heard how Poe was treated, and Rey, he was on the verge of snapping in anger. He then looked at his neice and Poe. "Well, he was wrong. Clearly. I can see you make my neice happy."  
Rey smiled at her uncle as he stood up. Luke grabbed his neice and gave her another hug. "What do you say? We bring Kes and Shara here."  
Poe's smile widened as he looked at Luke. "That would be good."  
"Then I will get a message to them fast. R2," Luke called.  
A small man walked in and smiled when he saw the Solo's. "Yes sir?"  
"Send a telegram to Kes Dameron, asking him and Shara to come to New York immediantly."  
"Right away sir."  
After R2 left, Luke lead everyone to the dining room for dinner. Soon a message came back from Kes saying that he and Shara would be there the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Rey was the first one downstairs. Even though her mother came from a wealthy family, she still knew how to do things in the kitchen. Leia's mom, Padme taught Leia how to cook, sew and keep house, and when Rey was about 5, Leia started teaching her the same things. "Just because we have someone who works for us, doesn't mean you shouldn't know how to do this" Leia would say.  
Rey didn't mind. She actually enjoyed the cooking and sewing, although she hated cleaning. Her dad would even sneak her out of the house at times to show her how to do yard work and even work on his car. She knew more about an engine then Ben. It was actually funny in a way.   
She started the coffee in the percolator and was about to start making breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Just as she reached the hallway, Threepio came towards her with a man and woman. Rey grinned when she saw the resemblance to Poe. "You must be Kes and Shara."  
"Yes we are" Kes said. "And You are Rey?"  
Rey nodded. "Yes. I just got coffee put on. If you want to follow me I will get you some."  
"That sounds good" Shara replied. "Sorry we aren't dressed up though."  
Rey looked at Shara's dress and smiled. "Don't worry about it. Your dress is lovely."  
And it was. Shara's dress was a dark blue, cotton dress with white collars. She could see some thread bare around the seams, but it was still beautiful all the same.  
"Every one should be down soon" Rey said pointing to the table as she poured three cups of coffee. She then pulled cream from the icebox and got the sugar from the pantry.   
Just then Luke walked in and smiled when he saw Kes and Shara. "Welcome. I see Rey got you coffee."  
Kes smiled as he stood up and walked over to Luke. "Good to see you again, farmboy."  
Rey rolled her eyes as she stirred her coffee. Her uncle would spend the summers when he was a kid with his uncle and Aunt who lived on a farm not far from Des Moines, Iowa.   
As Kes and Luke talked, Rey started a conversation with Shara.   
Just as Luke sat down at the table next to Kes with his coffee, Poe walked in. He didn't notice his parents at first as he went to pour himself a cup of coffee. Rey moved up behind him and got her some more. "Good morning" Rey whispered.  
Poe smiled as he leaned down to kiss her, causing Kes to start choking on his coffee. Rey started chuckling as Poe turned to see what was going on. "Mom? Dad?" He cried as he ran forward.  
Shara was the first to stand as she moved to her son and wrapped him in her arms. After Kes calmed down he also hugged his son. "I'm so glad you're safe kid."  
Poe refrained from rolling his eyes at his dad for calling him kid. Shara then took her sons hand. "So, how long have you and Rey been together?"  
Luke started chuckling as Rey and Poe started coughing. "Pretty much since they met on the titanic" Han replied as he came into the room.   
"Like father like son" Shara said.   
Soon the rest showed up in the kitchen, and Leia and Rey along with Shara, shooed the men from the kitchen so they could start breakfast. Soon Padme and Anakin showed up, and as Anakin went to join the men in the parlor, Padme went to help with breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

They had been home for about two months when Rey woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and made it just in time to empty the contents of her stomach.   
She rinsed her mouth and turned to leave, when another wave of nausea hit.   
"I think you have the flue" Leia said coming into the room. Rey nodded. The flue had been going around. It had started with the men, so Rey and Leia played nurse maid.  
Now it was Rey's turn with the flue. Leia helped her back to her bed and placed a pot next to the bed for easy access, before leaving her daughters room to inform the rest that Rey was now sick. 

Three hours later, Rey woke up and realized she was hungry. She stood up and reached for her robe just as her mother walked in. "How you feeling?" Leia asked.  
"A lot better. Maybe it was just something I ate last night."  
"Could be. Well get dressed and come downstairs."

The next day Rey woke up and got sick again, but then three hours later she was back to normal. For about two weeks, Rey tried to hide it, but she could tell it wasn't working.  
Finally on the 14th morning, Leia put her foot down. "That's it. You are going to the doctor."  
Rey tried to argue, but to no avail.

Doctor Kalania had been Leia's doctor since she was a teenager, and when Ben and Rey had been born, it was Kalonia that had been present for their births.   
Rey sat quietly in the office as her mother talked to Kalonia. Kalonia was nodding as she was writing down everything.  
"Excuse me, Leia, but I need to speak privately to Rey" Kalonia finally spoke up, interrupting Leia.   
Leia nodded and walked from the room. Kalonia then smiled and motioned for Rey to climb on the table. "Rey, I need you to be honest with me, now. Ok?"  
Rey nodded as she swallowed. "Ok."  
"When was your last menstrual cycle?"  
Rey frowned as she thought. "It's been a couple months. In fact, my last one was right before the titanic sailed."  
"Ok. Stress can be a major factor in this, but I have one more question. Maybe more if your answer is what I assume. Have you had intercourse?"  
Rey nodded and Kalonia smiled. "Ok. How often?"  
"Almost every night since April 14."  
Kalonia grabbed her calanders and flipped back to April. "Ok. Point to the days of your period."  
Rey did and Kalonia circled them. She then drew a star around the 14th.  
"Rey, you were ovulating on the 14th" Kalonia said. "Now I need to examine you. Step behind the curtain and put the robe on."

Leia was pacing the waiting room floor when Rey walked out, her face pale and tears in her eyes. Leia blinked as she rushed to her daughter. "Rey. What's wrong?"  
Rey bit her lip as she looked by Kalonia, who nodded. Rey then turned back to Leia. "I'm pregnant." 

Leia was nearly beaming as she and Rey walked into the door. Han, Ben and Poe was helping Threepio and R2 hang some pictures on the wall.   
"How did it go?" Han asked.  
Rey shook her head as she looked at Poe. On the way home, rey confided in her mother that she was scared how Poe would react. Leia told her that everything would be alright and not to worry.  
"Poe, can I talk to you for a moment?" Rey asked.  
Poe nodded as he climbed down from the ladder. When he reached Rey, she turned and lead him into the study, closing the door. Han and Ben looked at Leia with their brows raised. Just then they heard Poe let out a cry and then there was laughter. "What in the world?" Han asked.

Rey stood with her back to Poe, looking out the window, her arms wrapped around her waist. Poe was sitting in a chair, watching her, and trying not to be scared.  
"Rey, What's wrong?"  
Rey closed her eyes as she turned to face him. "Please don't be angry."  
Angry? Why would I be angry? What's wrong?"  
Rey bit her lip as she knelt in front of Poe and took his hand. "You remember the first time we made love?"  
Poe smiled as he rubbed his finger down her cheek. "Yes."  
"I was a virgin."  
"So was I" Poe said with a slow smile.  
Rey's breathing started picking up and Poe picked her up and placed her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Just tell me" he said kissing her forehead.  
"Ok. Poe, I'm pregnant."  
Poe blinked rapidly, but then he let out a burst of laughter. He stood up, never letting Rey go as he kissed her hard on the lips. Just then the door burst open and Ben and Han walked in. "What's going on?" Han asked.  
Rey grinned as she looked at her dad and brother. "I'm pregnant."  
Ben's eyes went wide just as there was a thud on the floor. When everyone looked, they saw that Han had passed out, where he had been standing.


	14. Chapter 14

The news of Rey's pregnancy spread like wild fire on the streets of New York. Some were happy for her and Poe, but there was some that looked down on the couple.  
"She is nothing but a slut" Bazine Nettle said.  
"He probably slept with her so he could finally move up in society" Amylyn Holdo added.  
Leia was angry when she heard that. She told Poe and Rey to stay near the house for a while then maybe things would calm down.  
But the more Poe and Rey stayed at home, the more the rumors spread, till one night Rey had a break down. She was sitting in the parlor with the windows open. She heard a couple walk by and call her a fallen woman and that she brought shame to the Skywalker name.  
Just then Poe walked in and when he heard what was said, he went and closed the window, making sure to slam it to catch the women's attention. He then turned to Rey. "I may have a solution."  
"Like what?"  
"We leave. We get clear away from New York."  
"Where would we go?"  
At this Poe smiled. "How about Florida?"  
Just then Han walked in and heard what Poe said. He nodded. "It may be for the best. Kes and Shara live there."  
It took a little convincing, but soon Rey agreed. Then Poe turned to Han. "Can I speak to you a moment? In private?"  
Han nodded. "Lets go to the study."

Han closed the study door and motioned for Poe to sit.  
"Ok. What's on your mind?"  
"I was hoping, I mean, I was wondering, if I could ask Rey to marry me?"  
Han blinked as a slow smile spread across his face. "Yes. I'm not surprised. I knew it would happen."  
"I want to marry her before we leave for Florida."  
"I will call Lando. Now go ask Rey."

Poe found Rey sitting on the couch in the library, pretending to read. He silently walked up to her and removed the book from her hands, placing it on the table to the side as he got down on one knee. "I know we are doing things backwards, but I wouldn't change anything for the world. I love you Rey."  
"I love you too, Poe."  
Poe then took her left hand. "Then, will you marry me, Rey Solo?"  
Tears fell down Rey's cheek as she nodded. "Yes."  
Poe leaned in and kissed her just as a knock sounded on the door. "The preacher is here" Han called out.  
"Is this ok?" Poe asked.  
Rey nodded. "Let's do this."

Three hours later, Poe and Rey was standing at the train station saying their goodbyes to Han, Leia, Ben and Luke.   
"We will come visit soon" Han said.  
"Oh, I put in a call to an old friend" Leia said. "He and my father go way back. He is a C/O at the resistance corporation. His name is Bail Organa. He may be able to give you a job."  
"Thank you" Poe said. Just then the whistle blew and Rey hugged her mother one last time. "I will see you soon" Leia promised.   
"Take care of each other" Han added.  
Poe then took Rey's hand and lead her to the train. They found some seats and waved to their family as the train started up. Soon the train picked up speed as they left New York behind. Rey could only hope that things would be better in Florida


	15. Chapter 15

It took three days to get to Florida, and by the time they pulled into the station, Rey was ready to get off the rocking train.   
The morning sickness wasn't as bad anymore, which she was thankful for, but the rocking was starting to get to her.  
Poe looked out the window and smiled when he saw his mom and dad waiting for them. "Ready?" Poe asked.  
Rey nodded. "Yes."

Kes and Shara was there as Poe and Rey stepped off the train. Shara swept Rey up into a hug as Kes pulled Poe to the side. "Is she ok?"  
"Yes. The train ride was long, but I think she will be alright now."  
"Good. Lets get your things and we will head home."

As they pulled up tobthe Dameron house, Rey's mouth fell open. "Wow."  
Shara laughed. "I know. Doesn't make sense, does it? You see , my mom and dad left the house to me when they passed. It's the only thing I have left of them."  
"It's beautiful" Rey whispered.  
"We put you in Poe's old room. Our neighbor found out that you were coming home Poe, and bringing your wife, so he gave us a bigger bed for you."  
"How is Mr. Kenobi?" Poe asked.  
Rey blinked but stayed quiet as Kes replied. "He is still lively as ever. Keeps saying how he has to beat Ani up for leaving him behind."  
Poe chuckled as he looked at his wife. "Rey, you ok?"  
"Kenobi. Is his first name Ben? But everyone calls him Obi Wan?"  
Kes nodded. "Yes. Do you know him?"  
"My brother was named after him. Grandpa always talked about him also. Always said he had to rescue him when he fell into trouble."  
"That he did" a voice said behind them."  
Poe grinned when he saw Obi Wan. "Hi Ben."  
"Hey kid. I see you finally got hitched, an a kid of your own on the way."  
Rey held her hand out to Obi Wan, but he ignored it as he pulled her into a hug. "I am so happy to finally meet you."

For the next couple days, Rey and Poe got rested up from their trip. During that time though, Rey was able to spend some time with Obi Wan. He showed her old pictures of her grandfather and grandmother when they were younger.   
Poe went to meet with Bail Organa and was hired on the spot.  
By the time Rey was 6 months along, they had saved enough money to buy their own place. Obi Wan talked to some neighbors and they got the young couple moved over within two days.  
Rey was finding life in Florida a lot more pleasant. She would write to her mother every week and Leia would always respond. Plans had been made for Han and Leia to come to Florida at the beginning of Rey's ninth month of pregnancy. They would stay with Kes and Shara, since they lived two houses away from Poe and Rey.


	16. Chapter 16

The day before Rey's parents were to arrive, Poe, Bail, Obi Wan and Kes finished setting up the nursery. With Rey going into her ninth month, she wasn't able to do everything that she normally would do. She was emotional and would cry at the drop of a hat.  
One night she was washing the dishes when she looked out the window and saw a dog run by. When Poe came to check on her, he found her crying. He helped her to their room and got her to lay down.   
Besides being emotional, she got it in her mind that Poe didn't find her attractive anymore, because she was pregnant. Shara had to assure Poe that was all normal, and that once Rey had the baby, she would settle down. Even though Poe would touch her all the time, she still didn't believe that he found her desirable.  
That final night before Han and Leia arrived, Rey was taking a bath when she heard Poe enter their room. She calmly stood up and wrapped a towel around her waist and walked to their room. Poe was sitting on the edge of their bed with his eyes closed. Rey moved to sit next to him and she placed a hand on his lower back.   
"You ok?" She asked.  
Poe nodded as he looked at her. She watched as his eyes slid down her face to her body wrapped in a towel, then back up to her face. He leaned over and captured her lips in a searing kiss that would have knocked her off her feet, if she hadn't been sitting down.  
"God, I love you" Poe whispered.   
"Even though I look like this?"  
"Babe, you're carrying our baby. If anything, you're even more beautiful."  
"So this really doesn't bother you?"  
Poe cupped her breast as he thumbed at her nipple as he kissed her again. "No" he replied before yanking the towel say a from her. "Now I am going to prove it."  
Rey laughed as Poe laid her down on their bed as he started kissing down the length of her. His hands rubbed her hips before pushing his knee between her legs to spread them. Rey threw her head back and moaned as Poe licked up her slit before pushing a finger inside her. "Oh god yes" Rey cried.   
Poe continued to work her over, pushing a second finger inside her. Rey could feel heat blooming in the pit of her stomach, and she knew she was about to orgasm.   
Just as her walls started to pinch Pohe's fingers, he withdrew them, slipping them into his mouth. Then he spread Rey open again as he lined himself up with her. "I am going to make love to you now" Poe whispered as he pushed himself inside her.  
Rey cried out in ecstasy as he bottomed out. She wrapped her legs around his hips as they started moving together.   
Rey felt the familiar feeling of her orgasm as it approached. She could also feel Poe as he was about to climax also. "Cum for me" Poe hissed as he kissed her neck.   
Soon Poe was moving faster and faster causing their headboard to bang against the wall. Just then Rey let out a scream as her orgasm hit. Poe kept on moving inside her as he worked her through the orgasm. Just as she was starting to come down from her high, Poe climaxed as he spilled inside her, coating her walls with his cum.  
After he rolled off her, she grabbed a wash cloth from the bathroom and came to clean Rey up. As Soon as Poe tossed the cloth into the corner, he climbed into bed and pulled Rey close. She then surprised him by wrapping her legs around him to straddle him. "Let's do it again."  
Poe grinned. Soon they picked up to where they had left off at just five minutes ago.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Poe was the first to wake up. He looked over to his sleeping wife and smiled. He then looked at the calanders and saw that it was now December 31. Rey was due in just under three weeks.   
He glanced at the clock and saw that it was just after 7. He needed to get moving in order to make it to the train depot by 9. As soon as he was dressed, he leaned over and kissed Rey awake. "Time to wake up babe."  
Rey stretched and smiled as she leaned forward to kiss him again. "What time is it?"   
"Almost 8. I have to get going to meet your parents."  
"Ok."   
Just then there was a knock on the door. "That will be mom" Poe said.   
Rey sat up and stretched some more as Poe went to answer the door. Rey had just slipped on a maturity dress when Shara walked in. "Why don't I help you with your hair, then we will get you something to eat?"  
Rey nodded. "I'm not really hungry this morning though" she said as Shara started running a brush though her hair.  
"That's normal" Shara encouraged. "Maybe just drink some juice and have a slice of toast. That way I can tell Poe you ate."  
Rey chuckled as she nodded. Just then a sharp pain hit that caused her to double over. "Somethings wrong" Rey cried.  
Shara helped Rey to stand up as she led her back over to the bed. Just then fluid staryed running down Rey's leg. Shara smiled. "Nothing is wrong, sweet girl. "You have just gone into labor."

Poe was watching as the passengers disembarked, keeping an eye out for Han and Leia.  
Soon he saw them as Han helped Leia down the steps and he moved forward to greet them.  
"Welcome to Florida" Poe said with a smile.  
Leia rushed forward and hugged her son in law. "How's Rey?"  
"She is ok. She was just getting dressed when I left. My mom is with her though."  
Just then Kes ran though the crowd, calling Poe's name. Poe frowned as he rushed forward. "Dad. What's wrong?"  
"It's Rey. Her water just broke."

Rey was breathing hard as Shara wiped her forehead with a cool cloth. The doctor was there and checking the progress.  
"Mrs. Dameron, we still have some time before I can have you push."  
Rey started crying as she shook her head. Shara held her hand and stroked her fingers along her vein trying to calm her down.   
Just then they heard the door bang open and a pair of feet running up the stairs. Poe burst through the door before the doctor could stop him.   
"Poe" Rey cried as he climbed up next to her. Just then Han and Leia walked in and the doctor shook his head. "Ok. Everyone who is not a doctor or a lady, needs to leave."  
"Can't I stay?" Poe asked. "I'm her husband."  
The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry. But you aren't permitted to."  
"Can I stand in the hall?"  
The doctor chuckled. "Yes." He then looked at Han. "Keep daddy calm."

What seemed like hours had gone by when the doctor finally told Rey she needed to push. Shara was on one side and Leia on the other. Rey was crying that she needed Poe, and they could hear Poe crying also as Han kept him in the hallway.  
Rey then looked at the doctor. "I need my husband in here. Please?"  
The doctor argued that it wasn't allowed, but Rey kept on begging until the doctor gave in and nodded at Shara to let Poe in.   
Once Poe was beside Rey, she found the extra strength to push.   
"Just one more" the doctor encouraged as Rey took a deep breath. Poe sat behind her and held her up as she pushed with all her might. Rey let out a scream that was soon replaced by the tiny cry of a newborn.   
The doctor grinned as he wrapped the baby in a blanket. "Congratulations. It's a boy."  
Once the baby was in Rey's arms, the baby stopped crying. Poe leaned over to look at his son then he kissed Rey's cheek. "Good job, sweetheart."  
Leia had left the room to get Han and when same came back, they could see she had been crying. Han was all smiles as Poe laid his son in his grandpa's arms.  
"He's beautiful" Han said.  
"What's his name?" Leia asked as she handed a glass of water to Rey.  
Rey looked at Poe who nodded. She then looked at her dad and smiled. "His name is Han."  
Han's eyes widened as he looked at his daughter and son in law. "What?"  
"Yes. Han Anakin Dameron.   
"That will make great grandpa happy" Leia said.  
Soon the doctor was ushering everyone out of the room so the new family could get some rest. Han paid the doctor and was assured that he would come by a check on Rey and baby Han in a couple days.   
After the doctor left, Han went to use the phone to call Ben.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump: five years later

Rey was sitting on the grass watching as little Han ran towards his dad. She was holding Hope, their three month old daughter.   
She looked over to where her Uncle Luke was showing their two year old son, Jacob, how to put a work on a dish hook.  
Rey closed her eyes as she let her mind go back to when she first met Poe and fell inlove. A lot had happens since then. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered everyone that had died on April 15, 1912 when the titanic went down.   
Nope started fussing, so Rey lifted her up to cradle her head against her neck. For some reason that was the only way she could calm her daughter.  
Just then Ben wandered up and sat down next to her. He plucked Hope out of her arms, which didn't surprise Rey. Next to her parents, Hope's favorite person was her uncle Ben.   
"Jess should be here soon" Ben said as he continued to pat the baby's back.  
Rey nodded. Two years after Han was born, Jessika reconciled with Rey, and she and Ben started working on their relationship. Things must be going good, because in three months, Ben and Jessika would be getting married.  
"That's good" Rey replied. "It will be nice to see her again."  
Just then Jacob ran up to Ben and threw himself against his uncle. "Catch fish" he said in his baby voice.  
Ben chuckled and handed Hope back to Rey as he took his nephews hand. "Ok bud. Let's go catch fish."  
Rey smiled as she continued to watch her family. Just then she felt someone sit down next to her and she smiled as her husband wrapped an arm around her and drew her close. "I love you" Poe whispered.  
"I love you too" Rey replied kissing him on the lips.

They called the titanic the ship of dreams, and Rey had to agree; because the titanic made her dreams come true when she met and fell inlove with Poe Dameron, the man of her dreams.


End file.
